


A Wedding To Fight For

by PrincessMekaBunny



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online: Memory Defrag
Genre: Excalibur, Gen, Implied Yuukisuna, Kirito vs Yuuki, Sad Ending, Sword Art Online Memory Defrag Universe, Wedding Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMekaBunny/pseuds/PrincessMekaBunny
Summary: A new event had just been released in ALO: Pair up with another player and get married for the chance at a special quest just for the two of you. The catch: Other players can oppose the wedding and challenge for the right to marry your partner instead. For Asuna, her opponents had been merciless and seemingly unending. For Kirito, his opponents have been nothing more but a bore. But one challenger proves to be worthy of Kirito's time, and possibly Asuna's hand as well.





	A Wedding To Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone~
> 
> This is a fic I wrote a couple of years back in 2017 during Sword Art Online: Memory Defrag's wedding event~ I know it's a couple of years old but thought I'd share this fic~ Hope you all enjoy!

June had finally come which meant the start of a new event in Alfheim Online. This event was a very special one; players could pair up with another player and have their own wedding in a chapel. Any couple that registers and has their own wedding would be granted access to a very special quest just for the two of them. There was a catch however: other players are allowed to oppose the wedding and challenge their rival for the right to the wedding with the other player. It was supposed to be reminiscent of the old romantic movie cliché. However, instead of challenging the wedding out of love, most sought it as an opportunity to try and pair up with a higher skilled player and gain access to the special quest.

Both Kirito and Asuna, two of Alfheim’s strongest players, received challengers for the right to their partner’s hand in this marriage event. Of course, both of them respect the challenge and fought their hardest and with all of their heart in order to secure the marriage with their beloved partner.

Asuna was challenged by some of Alfheim’s strongest players, which also happened to be some of her closest friends also. The Storm Mage Leafa, The Dragon Tamer Silica, The Mace Master Lisbeth and The Cool-Headed Sniper Sinon all fought Asuna for the right to Kirito’s hand in marriage and each of them proved to be a challenge for the Undine Healer.

Meanwhile, Kirito’s challengers for Asuna’s hand were less than thrilling for him. They were all severely under levelled and didn’t pose as much of a threat to him. One by one, he defeated all of his challengers without breaking a sweat.

Eventually, there were no other challengers for the Black Swordsman to fight. He lamented to his daughter, the artificial intelligence program known as Yui, about how disappointing the challengers were. He wished that there had been at least one other person to fight that was at his skill level. After letting out a disappointed sigh, he debated about taking a nap while he waited for his fiancée to finish her fights.

Suddenly, the doors to the Church swung open and a lone figure stood at the doorway. Both Kirito and Yui jolted their necks to inspect who was causing the disturbance. There, they found one of their other friends standing at the doorway with a confident smile on her face. To others in the game, she was known as the incredible Zekken but to Kirito and his friends, she was known as Yuuki.

“Yuuki?” Kirito questioned as he jolted up from his seat. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she replied back as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I see…” Kirito stood up and sighed, having disappointment noticeable in his tone of voice. He shrugged his shoulders as he continued. “I was hoping to do the quest with Asuna but I guess you’d be a fine partner too.”

“Wait, what?” Yuuki asked, confused by Kirito’s words.

“You beat Asuna right? So you came here to marry me?”

Both Yuuki and Yui looked at Kirito oddly, causing him to feel like he missed out on something. Yui flew over to his ear. “No Daddy! She’s here to challenge you for Mommy’s hand in marriage!”

“Ohhhhhhh! I see now!” Both Yui and Yuuki held their heads, both of them feeling embarrassed by Kirito’s density. “Wait, _you_ want to challenge _me_ to marry Asuna?”

“That’s right!” Yuuki said, a wide and happy smile developing on her face. “There’s nothing in the rules that says that two gals can’t get married! If someone has to wear a tux though then I don’t mind being the one that has to do it!”

“I see then.” Kirito stepped out from the row of pews and stood across from Yuuki. He reached behind his back and pulled out his long sword, preparing for the fight. “I must warn you Yuuki, I’m determined to marry Asuna myself so I won’t hold anything back.”

Yuuki didn’t waste any time pulling out her sword and preparing herself for the fight. “I won’t either!”

“Daddy,” Yui said as she flew back to her father’s side. “Not inside the Church! It’s disrespectful!”

“Heh, you’re right Yui.” Kirito put his sword back into its sheath and began walking towards the exit. “Come on Yuuki, let’s take this outside.”

“Alrighty!”

*****

The two warriors found a nice open plain that was located a little ways away from the church. The two took their positions across from each other, holding their weapons firmly in their hands. Yui sat on a tree branch, on a tree that was far away from them but not far enough so that she couldn’t see. She knew that the two would be fighting with all of their might and they needed all the space they could get. She didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire as well.

A small, cooling wind blew as the two stared each other down. They both waited for an opportunity to strike, hoping to get a pre-emptive attack on the other.

“Begin!” Yui shouted as loud as she could, being audible to both Yuuki and Kirito. The two took it as a cue to strike. They dashed at each other and collided their weapons as they tried to attack the other. Using their free hands, they pushed the blade and hoped that their strength would triumph over the other’s. Eventually, the both saw that it was pointless to try and get the upper hand on each other and backed away. Yuuki summoned her wings and began flying in the air, wanting to get the high ground on Kirito. The black swordsman stood his ground and kept a careful eye on Yuuki, trying to anticipate her moves.

Yuuki dashed down and swiped at Kirito but he managed to block the attack in time. He used the opportunity to try and slash at her back but she stopped the attack as well. This carried on between multiple attacks, with neither one getting a direct hit on each other.

Yui watched excitedly as the two exchanged blows with each other. She was impressed by both of their fighting prowess, but she cheered on her father and hoped that he would be the victor in this match.

As they fought, Kirito was able to sense Yuuki’s emotions through each of her blows. He could feel the determination and all of the heart she was putting into her attacks. It felt almost familiar to him, like he had felt this feeling once before. He had fought Yuuki a few times before but never had he sensed this feeling come from her before. He couldn’t put it into words but it certainly felt like that she was putting her all into this fight, which was inspiring him to do the same.

Yuuki dashed behind Kirito and began charging up her next attack. Normally she would use this attack as the finishing blow when her opponent’s health was low enough, but this battle was important to her and she needed to use it now in order to get the upper hand.

Kirito’s eyes went wide as he realized what the attack was. He bent his legs, about to jump out of the way of the attack but it was already too late. Yuuki’s sword stabbed the top right of his back and locked him into place as she continued on with her attack. She continued to poke his back rapidly, stabbing it four more times in a line so it reached the bottom left of his body. She then shifted her focus up to the top right of his body and poked it five more times in a straight line, down to the lower right side of his body. Finally, she bent herself back slightly and thrusted her sword at the direct center where the lines had crossed. Kirito had no other choice but to watch his health points quickly decline as his back was stabbed by her blade and dealt an enormous amount of damage.

He kneeled down and panted, trying to keep his composure. His health bar was still in his sights and it began changing colour. It changed from a steady green to a worrying yellow and dropped down to a critical red. Luckily, that’s where it stayed.

“Your original sword skill huh?” Kirito said, a small smile growing on his face. He was happy, he was finally getting the challenge he had been craving ever since the event started. No one before managed to get him down past green but look at him now; in the red zone of his health. Yuuki was proving to be a real challenge for him and he was enjoying each and every second of it.

“I told you I’m not holding back!” Yuuki replied, having a slight chuckle in her voice.

“I know I said I wasn’t holding back either,” Kirito stood up and brought up the game menu. With a few clicks on the holographic interface, he managed to summon something he had been saving for a long time. Yuuki’s eyes went wide with surprise when she recognized the new sword that was appearing in Kirito’s free hand. It was none other than the legendary blade known as Excalibur; the strongest and rarest blade in the entire game. He faced Yuuki and stood tall and firm with both blades firmly in his grasp. “But I’m going all out on you now. I made a promise that I wouldn’t use this blade for personal gain but this isn’t for personal gain; it’s for love. I know that wherever she is, Asuna’s fighting with all of her heart so we can get married so I’ll do the same with Excalibur in my hands! I’m sure that if Sinon, Liz, Klein and the others were here, they’d forgive me for using this blade and support me as well!”

Yuuki began taking a defensive stance, recognizing how serious the battle had just become. She couldn’t help but smile however, as this had been one of the most thrilling and surprising battles she’s had in a long time. “Excalibur may be the strongest blade in the game, but I’m not backing down Kirito! I have a lot riding on this fight and all you’re doing is making it more fun for me!”

“Well then,” Kirito shifted his body and prepared himself for the oncoming fight. “Let’s continue the fun then, shall we?”

*****

The battle had finally reached its conclusion. Both of the warriors were on their knees, panting with exhaustion. Their digital bodies were weak, and their health was slowly declining with both of them being in the red zone. They locked eyes with each other and shared a determined look that said “I’m not backing down.”

Suddenly, Yuuki collapsed to the ground against her will, which meant that Kirito was the ultimate victor of the fight.

“Yay! Daddy, you won!” Yui cheered. She flew over to her father and began hugging his cheek. He laughed happily as he held his daughter, elated that he won the fight also

“You fought valiantly Yuuki!” Kirito said as he approached the fallen woman. He held out his hand at her to help her up. She looked up and accepted it happily, laughing as she rose to her feet. “You were pretty awesome yourself! That Excalibur is seriously super strong!”

“Haha, yeah.” Kirito held Excalibur up and examined it, twisting it in his hand so he got a good view of all sides of it. “I don’t think I would’ve been able to win without it.”

“Well, you did. I hope you and Asuna enjoy the event and have a lovely wedding…”

Yuuki began walking away, accepting her defeat and not wanting to stick around any longer than she had to. Kirito noticed that there was a slight change of tone in her voice and her movement felt a little sluggish, almost as if she was depressed. He wasn’t the best at reading people but he knew when someone felt upset. He called out her name, which caused her to stop and look back at him. He smiled at her and said, “Hey, even though you and Asuna can't go on this event's quest together, maybe you two can go on a different quest together after this one's over? Just the two of you!”

A weak smile formed on her face. “Sure! That would be pretty wicked!”

That was enough of an answer for Kirito to be relieved of his worries. He went back to celebrating with Yui and made his way back to the Church to wait for Asuna. Yuuki just watched them as they left. She sighed when they were out of her line of sight and mumbled to herself. “You get to marry her in real life someday and spend the rest of your life with her. I wish I could’ve at least had this marriage with her for this event, especially since I probably won’t be around for next year’s…”


End file.
